


You're My Mission: Bucky Barnes/Original Character

by Madmax68421



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Black Widow - Freeform, Bruce Banner - Freeform, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madmax68421/pseuds/Madmax68421
Summary: ON HIATUS (Returning soon)All She know is HYDRA, but what happens when she gets to know him. Can she escape, or will she forget again.this is a SLOW BURNI do not own any of the Marvel Characters.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I have a Wattpad, I will post on there first. Updates will be once a month, I have more fanfictions on my Wattpad so go check it out. 
> 
> Wattpad:madmax68421

Silence. Always Silence, its what I deserve. Because I am nothing, I am HYDRA's. A child of HYDRA, their creation.

I hear footsteps coming from down the hall, coming towards me. ETA 15 seconds I counted, and move from sitting to standing, ready to take orders.

15 seconds later I see a guard stop in front of my cell. He is bald, well built, and has many scars. He is strong, but heavy, not as agile. From the looks of it he uses his hands more, leaving his legs open.

He unlocks the cell, "Geh raus, ты сможешь train now." get out, you will train now.

His voice is harsh as he yells in a mix of Russian, German, and English, this is done to keep our minds sharp. I know 15 languages in total, and I'm not sure which one is my first.

I quickly obeyed, turning my mind to auto pilot, as I walked down the halls of the HYDRA base. I had the same routine everyday so I didn't need to look where I went. I hoped today was a shower day, I could smell my reeking hair and underarms. Though I knew today was a meal day, because four days ago I ate. It wasn't much, but it was something. My mouth watered just thinking about it.

My brain snapped back into focus once I reached "Training Room". In the middle of the room was a man I had never seen before. He was much taller than me, as most people were. I was known for my agility, and stealth more than my stature. His hair was longer than most of the buzz cut guards in the base. I could see stubble on his chin and dark circles under his piercing blue eyes. They were so blue, i kept staring, so much hurt in them.

they must match my own

He was like me, a prisoner.

No. I am HYDRA's child, i am unique, i have purpose. i am no prisoner. I chanted those words in my head. Though they were not my own, but I was beginning to say them so many times maybe, one day, they will be.

"Бороться, но не убивать" fight but not to kill said the guard. He closed the gate behind him and stood to watch outside.

We both nodded, and turned towards each other. And before I could think he punched me in the nose. I stumbled back, quickly assessing the situation. His arms were up to block, but his footing was faulty. faking out one punch and made a lightning fast kick to the groin.

He shrieked with pain, as he dropped to the ground. Hands on him groin. 

"Sie spielen schmutzig, so kann ich" I said coldly you play dirty so can i

I could see he was about to get up so I kicked him in the head once. My leg was about to reach his face a second time when he grabbed and twisted it.

*pop*

He popped my hip out of socket. I cried out in pain. He dropped my leg and kicked me in the stomach. That's when i heard a crack, he broke me ribs.

"я подчиняюсь!!" I surrender I shouted as I fell to the floor.

Shortly after I passed out.

____

My eyes opened, and my vision is blurry, but I can see a light shining in my face. I blinked a couple of times and now I see clearly, but my heart drops. I feel a lump forming in my throat as tears fill my eyes. 

I'm in the "Away Room". 

I call it that because every time I'm there they take everything away from me. And every time im there I want to go far away.

"Ее легко избили, нужно внести исправления." She was beaten easily, we must make corrections. I hear the various doctors around me saying. 

"She is ready for the procedure." 

I close my eyes, a tear falling free from my eyes, streaming down my face. The "procedure" I knew all too well. The Doctors walked to me, one holding a white mouth guard. I bit down and closed my eyes, I wish i could just wake up from this nightmare.

tears now freely streamed down my face, my whole body became stiff as i braced myself for the coming pain.

"eins zwei drei... jetzt". *one two three... now". restraining bars came down. And then the walls of HYDRA were filled with my screams.

_____

I woke up, I felt numb, then cold. I had been washed, the slight cent of vanilla coming from my hair. My head felt empty, I only knew instinct. 

I am nothing. I deserve nothing. I am not my own, i am HYDRA's. I am HYDRA's creation. Hail HYDRA!

I was in my cell, I knew that. Looking around i saw a small plate in the middle of the floor. I small piece of bread, some sort of molded vegetable, and a piece of meat that seemed to also be rotting on the edges. Mix of the mildew in the damp cell, and the rotting food made for an awful smell. But I couldn't ignore the excruciating pain in my empty stomach. 

Getting up from my cot, I let out a scream, grasping my ribs. I felt a cloth bandage under my sports bra, I looked down the bandage that covered most of my torso, stopping right before the pair of faded leather pants. 

Slower now, I reached my food. Holding my breath, I ate quickly, as to not even taste it. Feeling the satisfying sensation of a full belly, I slowly limped to the cot. 

_____

"вставай ленивая сука!" *get up you lazy bitch*

I shot up, startled at the scream. My head feeling groggy, I turned towards the sound. It is a man. He is bald, well built, and has many scars. He is strong, but heavy, not as agile. From the looks of it he uses his hands more, leaving his legs open.

I quickly got up and turned towards him. But it was a weird sensation as if my mind was turned off and my body just worked on its own. 

"какая миссия сегодня?" *what is the mission today* i asked standing up straighter. But I noticed my bandage was gone, along with the pain. I began to wonder how long I had been sleeping.

"du hast dich ausgeruht достаточно долго, ваши травмы están curados ya es hora to train." *you have rested enough, your injuries are healed. It is time to train.*

"да сэр" yes sir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second dose of the serum has Robin feeling stronger. Can she beat the Winter Soldier this time? And what will happen if she doesn't?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape warning its implied, but not shown. Also can't wait to stop using google translate! Ok enjoy.

I had become new and better the guard told me. "Wir haben Ihre Dosierung erhöht." (We have increased your dosage.)

I assumed he meant the serum they injected to with, so long ago. I've always wondered why I could remember that and not so many other things. I had felt stronger, and faster, and I was eager to test it out.

We walked down the halls, and again I was lost in thought. I had been erased to be made new, so I tried to remember what I could. I had just eaten three days ago, I had injuries but not they are healed. "But what caused the injuries?" I thought

But I was interrupted by the guard "kämpfen aber nicht töten." (Fight, but not to kill.)

There was something familiar about those words, I had heard them before recently. I walked into the room and heard the barred door close, but not lock. Looking around, I saw no one in the room. Who was I to train with? Then I saw a man walking down the hall, towards me.

I knew him, I fought him before. Why was this a memory HYDRA wants me to keep? Then I understood. I will learn from my mistakes.

He entered the room, the door closing with a band followed by the click if it being locked. I remembered those eyes, those blue eyes. They stared at mine so intensely I felt shivers down my back.

I parted from his gaze looking to the guard for instructions. He was laughing with the man who brought in my opponent. "5000 рублей, что мой солдат победит зимнего солдата" (5000 rubles that my soldier will defeat the Winter soldier.) Winter Soldier, that is what they called him?

The guards looked back at us and nodded. Remembering of how quickly he started fighting last time, my head shot back to him... Just as he swung for my head. I dodged quickly, surprising myself and the Soldier as well. I felt stronger, faster, and with my current adrenaline rush, I was ready to fight.

Arms up we began circling each other, I decided to test the strength I felt coursing through my veins. A roundhouse kicked him in the throat sent him stumbling back a bit. I used this to my advantage by sweep kicking him. As he fell to the ground, I sprang on top of him and grasped his throat. The same shocked stayed on his face, all of the moves I used had been done in a matter of seconds. Tried to catch my breath as I squeezed harder.

All of the sudden his legs were around my neck and my head hit the floor with a loud thud. My vision blurred as my head throbbed under his legs.

"Steh auf, Schlampe! Nimm deinen Arsch hoch!" (Get up bitch! Get your ass up!) The guard yelled from out of the celled room.

I used this as motivation, in fear of what he would do to me if I made him lose 5000 rubles.

My brain going a million miles a minute as I tried to think of how to escape his legs. Then I remembered something that worked quite well last time. I pulled my legs to my chest and launched them to his groin.

A familiar shriek filled the air. He loosened his legs enough for me to wiggle free. He was still on the ground so I quickly got to my feet. But that was my mistake, it seemed he was faking his pain because as soon as I did he tripped me to the ground again. He sprung in top of me, punching me in the nose and holding me down by my throat. I gasped for air it didn't come to me, and my vision began to go as my brain felt foggy.

And then I passed out... Again

__

I woke up, cold. I wasn't wearing any clothes. Now confused, I looked around. I was in a different cell, not a cell, a room. Then the pain shot through me, I felt it in my sex. It was piercing, burning, it was agonizing. I cried out in pain as I looked down. Blood, blood coming out me. I looked down seeing bruises and cuts on my breasts, arms and legs. Tears streamed down my face, as the pain surged through me again I let out another scream. 

I knew what had happened, I was no longer confused. I had lost my fight with the Winter Soldier. This, this was my punishment. 

I got up, wincing with pain, I walked to the door.

"Bitte, ich brauche Kleidung" (Please, I need clothes!) I shouted, hopefully someone would hear me.

I jumped back as a figure appeared in the small, circular, glass window. None other than the Winter Soldier. He never broke eye contacted as he opened the small meal latch, a black tank top and leather pants fell to the ground.

I changed into them, and looked back out the window. His back was turned, I was grateful for his decency.

"Thank you, not many show me such kindness." I called to him, he turned around.

"Я следую приказам. Come with me." (I follow orders.) He said. This was the first time he has ever spoken to me. His voice was soothing.

I nodded and opened the door. We walked down the hall, turning right I to a series of cells. He quickly walked into one, beckoning me to the one beside his. He closed his cell door, taking extra care to do it quietly.

"He is sneaking?" I though to myself.

I did the same, not making a noise. I looked around the cell, it was very small only enough room for a cot, and three steps. But I had never had company. Our cells were divided by bars so I could see into his.

A guard came by, probably on patrol. He looked confused when he spotted me. "ты победил зимнего солдата?" (You defeated the Winter Soldier?)

What? What is going on? I thought.

The Winter Soldier answered "Yes."

The guard nodded and left

I tried to piece together what was happening to no gain. I looked at the Soldier.

"Warum bin ich hier" (Why am I here?) I said.

He didn't answer.

"If you had orders to bring me here why was your guard not informed?" I raised my voice. "Where is-" I stopped a tear rolled down my face in memory of my pain. "Where is my guard."

"He was a bad man." He said, I heard anger in his voice.

"I lost- it-it was my pun- punishment" I said trying to keep myself composed, but for some reason, even though everything inside me told me what I was saying was true, a small voice didn't believe any of it.

Wait!

"He was?" I said noticing the past tense.

"He hurt many others." He said.

"You killed him." I said, not questioning, it but what would they do to him once they found out.

The same guard as before came back and banged a gun on the bars "Silence!"

I decided with nothing else to do, I might as well sleep.

\---

It had been three weeks since I had been moved next to the Winter Soldier. We stayed silent most of the time. My routine didn't change too much, at all actually. But today, today I had a mission.

\--- 

A picture of a young man was placed in front of me. I looked up at who had placed them, seeing a familiar face. Alexander Pierce, he had given me many missions. 

"This is Mr. William McHenry, an ex-shield agent. We think he might know something about our operation." he said pointing at the picture. 

"No witnesses" I said.

He reached down, grabbing my chin with his hand, so I was forced to look at his face. He bent down and whispered in my ear. "You know how I like it." chills went down my spine, it felt like he had touched me with out putting a finger on me. I hated that feeling.

"Yes sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to write the next chapter! Robin going into the world, also going to reveal her code name! sorry for all the grammar errors I missed! I'm trying to be better about editing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's latest mission affects in a way she didn't think was possible, but from it a new friendship rises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I usually like to write what the character is thinking and not just dialog but its hard to do when you are writing about a brainwashed assassin who isn't supposed to have any emotions. But don't worry that will change.

I sipped my cup of coffee outside a local New York Diner. It was warm out, which was nice, definitely a change from the cold and damp undergrounds of the HYDRA base I called home. My target not set to arrive for another hour, I waited patiently and watched the people pass by. A group of laughing teens walked out of the diner, two females, two males. It made me wonder what I was like their age, but I stopped. I needed to focus on my mission, it doesn't matter who I was, only who I am. I am HYDRA's. 

I looked at my watch, about ten minutes till my target arrives. I got up and went inside to the counter. "I'll have a caramel latte please" the women rung me up and I payed. Walking back to my table outside, I pulled a "sugar" packet filled with enough poison to kill a bear, and poured it into the drink.

I sat there for another five minutes before I spotted him, my target, William McHenry. He was on the phone, which was a problem. He looked in a rush, maybe coming straight from work. He walked into the diner, I followed soon after. Once he had gotten inside I sat down at a table close by and listened into his phone call. 

"Yeah honey, I know I'm late from work. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he paused I heard a muffled female's voice from the other end. 

"Hey tell her I'm making it up to her right now, I'm getting her some cake from Good Eats!" There was another pause as the female responded. 

"Just tell her she can have it if she goes to sleep, it has a lot of sugar so hopefully she's not bouncing off the walls." he laughed as he said it. "Ok babe, I'm about to order, see you in a few. I love you, tell Robin I said I love her as well. Ok bye." he hung up and ordered.

He has a family, this makes it harder. I'll have to make sure he dies before he gets home so a car crash will be my best option. 

"Caramel latte and strawberry cake for Will?" said the barista. William walked up and grabbed them, nodding in acknowledgement. 

I picked up my burner phone and began texting on it as I walked to the door, right as William did. His coffee dumping to the ground as he struggled to keep the box of cake in his hand.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry sir, I was just texting and I wasn't looking! I'm so sorry!" I said making my voice a bit higher more innocent, more believable.

"Don't worry about it, it happens." he said kindly.

I looked at my coffee and then at him "Here, I heard you got a Caramel latte, I did too and I haven't even drunk anything, its still hot. You should take it, its the least I can do. I would pay for you to get another, but you look like you're in a hurry."

He smiled and accepted the drink, "Thank you so much, yeah I am in a hurry. Thank you for your kindness!" 

"Its no problem." I picked up the dumped coffee and threw it away. 

He waved "Well goodbye, thanks again!" 

Damn how many times is he going to say thank you? "Bye, have a nice day!" 

He took a sip as he walked out the door, I let out a sign of relief. He would most likely die on the way home. My job would be a whole lot harder if he hadn't. I was thankful for a more hands off job, I can't afford another failure. But then I remembered what the Winter Soldier had done to my guard and relief flooded over me. If I failed I knew I would get the gone room, but my guard usually had extra punishment for me. But now thanks to the Soldier, I only had to worry about one thing. 

\---

"Mission report." Alexander Pierce said, he was sitting across from me.

"William McHenry 35, died Friday 5:49 pm, from poison. Authorities determined cause of death was a hit and run. No witnesses." I said, I could feel Alexander's eyes on me, again they made me shift in my seat.

"Great, that's perfect, you did good Soldier." He nodded at the guards who were stationed my the door. 

They walked over motioning for me to get up. I followed them back to my cell, my mind was numb, trying to only think on the thud of my boots hitting the floor. I try not to dwell on my missions, what I do or who I do it to. That's not my job, but this mission, this particular one was hard not to think about. 

The guards shove me in, I fall to the cot. The barred metal door making me wince as it loudly slams shut. I look over, seeing the Soldier sleeping beside me. I had wanted to talk. The cold, small cell seems to feel colder and smaller. I'm alone with my thoughts, I can't seem to find anything else to think about. No madder how hard I try, all I can think about is a little girl, Robin. I can only think about how an innocent child and a kind mother will never see that man again. How she will grow up without a father, and that woman will have to raise her alone. 

For the first time, that I can remember, a tear of sadness drips down my cheek. Then more follow. The taste of salt feels like its mocking my empty stomach. I deserve it though, I'm a monster. Then, they start flooding in, all my missions, all the people. I've taken so many lives, but the scariest part is that after so many years of killing in horrible ways I have never felt guilt until now. I have never let it bother me, why now? 

It hits my like a punch in the stomach. A memory of the person I once was. 

"I'm sorry miss but your father, he died." 

I remember that day, it was 1943 I was 18. My father fought in the front lines. We hadn't expected him to survive, him being much older than most of the young men being drafted. But still, I remembered the weight of sadness on my heart when I heard that man tell us on that fateful day. 

My mother grabbing my hand, she began to cry as the man at the door apologized for our loss and left. 

"Oh Robin!" she said.

My mother died about two months after, she couldn't take the loss of my father. 

But there was something familiar about that name. I gasped as I seemed to remember more and more. Robin, that was, is my name. 

"I was Robin." I whispered to myself. Whoever she was, I had become something else. I there was a reason I don't go by that.

When HYDRA made me, I got a new name. the Scarlet Night. I was indifferent up until now. Now I hated it, or rather what it represented. My missions usually happened under the cover of night, hence the "Night" part. And the "Scarlet" I can guess its because of the color of blood, the blood that I spill. 

It was all so overwhelming, I began to cry more. 

"Stop." 

I turned my head to the voice coming from the cell next to me. I must have woken him up.

"I'm sorry, I woke you." I sniffed "I'll be quiet."

"Why are you crying?" He asked, his tone stayed the same, but his voice was soothing like always.

But what was I supposed to say to him, I was sure all the brainwash had, well, been washed away. If he is still loyal to HYDRA he surely would get me brainwashed again. But he is like me, a prisoner. I silenced the phrase that I had been told for so many years. I am not HYDRA's, I'm Robin. My purpose is not with HYDRA. If I was someone, so was the Soldier. Right now I will help him remember who he was.

So I told him everything, all I could remember. He just sat there listening to it all. 

And then I had a new routine. Whenever I would remember anything I would tell the Soldier and he would listen. We would train, and talk, it was nice. He was nice, a once cold hearted opponent became something of a friend. Until one day I woke up and he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so freaking short! Next one will be longer. But it might be a while before the next chapter comes out, I'm sorry. But we are now in the timeline of Captain America Winter Soldier. I've kinda got writers block and so the next one should come out in February. Apologies for any grammatical errors I was rushing to get this out!


End file.
